Embodiments described herein relate to a method and a device for indicating the position of hydraulically actuated armatures, such as in shipbuilding, which are acted on by a pressure medium via a hydraulic line from a central control unit.
The indication of the position of such hydraulically actuated armatures, such as rotary and linear drives, is performed via the displacement of the armature, which can be arranged on a ship at a distance of, for example, 200 m from the central control unit. In the case of such line lengths, the compressibility of the pressure medium has an effect on the precision of the position indicator. For example, it is known from DE 44 29 019 to provide a costly hydraulic circuit to compensate for the lack of precision of the position indicator caused by the compressibility of the pressure medium.